Rain
by GodOfFlame101
Summary: A quick two-part story between Inuyasha and Kagome. Can be perceived as fluff which it is. Fairly well written. Reviews or flames would be nice.
1. Rain

A/N: Well, second short story. Yes, these small ones take a bit of work to write since they have to be written to be analyzed (my teacher is actually grading this one). Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101, a member of the address Fan Fiction, do not own InuYasha or any related characters or products extending from said anime/Manga. I do however, reserve this story as my own, thereby assigning it only to myself with the small ideal-grant vested in me from Rumiko Takahashi. In return for said grant, I make no money from this story. To copy this story in anyway is a form of plagiarism and, although the offender can not be legally sued, the offender will have to deal with the fact that this isn't his/her work.

* * *

Rain

* * *

_Rain._

Rain poured down the side of the scuffed, wheat laced, wooden shingles. Droplets moved down from the traces in the wood; traces from old-world conflicts attempting to now finally avenge the cruelty expressed upon them. Moving through the scars like blood through the veins of humans, only to be expelled from after so much pressure was sent forth, oval-shaped tears flowed down en masse onto the soggy and drowned Earth, creating the familiar sullied puddle. Some grains bent more than the rest, as though they wished to differ from their cousins. They despised their path so much, they allowed the pain and damage of previous waters to eat away at them, causing minor breaks between boards. Now, steadily, the tears fell onto the floor of single-roomed living space, leaving no more of a puddle than faucet-water down a drain as they fell further, through the cracks on the elevated floor.

Instinctively, those familiar triangles flicked themselves with every wave of sound, keeping silent watch over the area, at least, that was her assumption. The ears shifted with the rest of the brimming silver hair, the locks of that gorgeous mane swaying slightly as the attached appendage traced her reality, _their _reality, for nearly the seventh time that hour. The fangs traced the mark down and up, basking in the beauty and splendor rewarded for their devotion.

As the, what he would have called, twenty-sixth droplet of the minute fell, Inuyasha flattened his ears against the sound; feeling no remorse for those screaming tears who cried in sorrow as they plummeted through the breaks of bonds, down into and beyond the soil. Her cries and her tears, bringing no pity to the now serene hanyou, fell by the way side of the beauty and happiness remained ever-bonded to his side, as he often told her after the rain had passed. Inuyasha only allowed his ears to erect themselves once the tears succumbed to his acceptance and the, now ordinary, tones of delight and sounds of love traveled from her lips, to his ears; his very fluffy ears.

He tightened his grasp as his mouth made one last pass on the mark on her neck. The two holes drilled in from the initial bite, now linked by a small, hardly visible scar. He made very sure not to let her bleed with his bite, taking her fragile being and pale, delicate (as well as delectable) flesh into account. Unlike men, he would learn from his mistakes; he would not allow his bond with this miko, _his_ miko, to be broken simply by blood. Only when the grains of their own bonds have be so strewn by malice and hate, would he allow their bond, their love, to be broken without dispute.

When she first accepted his love, after the final bite, he categorized them as being two hearts, enclosed in a single mind. It was she, Kagome, who had proved him wrong; they were actually two different minds, encircled by each other's love, thus, rendering their once confused and timid emotions into a strong and unyielding heart. When he first told her, vowed to her that only by her hatred of him would they ever part from each other's presence, Kagome explained to him exactly why something so impossible would never become a reality. She did it with an action a single sentence, causing the bearer of those oval-shaped tears to turn over in her grave, possibly flipping over (Kagome was almost sure she had) when Inuyasha smiled at it.

"I love you Inuyasha."

* * *

End Note: What can I say? I was bored and it was raining; I wanted to write. Anyway, any reviews would be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Aftermath

A/N: Well, after the reviews I received, it seemed only fitting to add an actual finale. Thanks so much to all of those than reviewed. It was really appreciated.

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101, a member of the address Fan Fiction, do not own InuYasha or any related characters or products extending from said anime/Manga. I do however, reserve this story as my own, thereby assigning it only to myself with the small ideal-grant vested in me from Rumiko Takahashi. In return for said grant, I make no money from this story. To copy this story in anyway is a form of plagiarism and, although the offender can not be legally sued, the offender will have to deal with the fact that this isn't his/her work.

* * *

Aftermath

* * *

_Persistent._

Falling from the sky as though the sky itself was burning from the heat of their devotion, tears continued to pour, crying, _screaming_ for attention. Gray clouds lurked over the rubble, the once yellow and orange wheat now lying in strands on the ground, deformed pieces of lumber and Earth accompanied by crockery and ashes; all swept away by the rain droplets that multiplied from pure emotion, the hatred of love and the sorrow of loneliness. The once proud assembly of toil and sweat was now lost to _her _jealous and envy, moving swiftly downhill, traveling with the now lost feelings toward hell itself.

Streaks of white and horrendous cackling erupted into her ears, convulsing her deeper into blood-red protection. She could only pity this desperate attempt at happiness, this final act of hatred and malice; malice that had once destroyed the lumber, the support of _their_ love; withering the structure to nothing, only to accomplish the equivalent. Even in _her_ death, _she_ couldn't accomplish the goal of _her_ spirit. A certain pang of sorrow struck Kagome, only to be washed away like the rain was doing to the Earth.

Still his ears stayed up, the noise of _her_ remorse overtaken by the Kagome's Melody; sweet honey-coated whispers into his ears, his own being complete by her presence. Temptation guided her to those fluffy triangles, bathing them in her own affection and love. Growls of appreciation, now besmirching the public air, sending her own moans and squeals of happiness from her mouth, to his ears and lips, stabbing at the heart of the clouds, shedding forth more oval-shaped droplets from the sky.

Even high in that tree, which Kagome guessed to be about thirty-feet, with damp clothing that stuck to each of them, leaving little to the imagination for Inuyasha (partly because white and rain do not mix well when one decides to wear matching pink underneath), and _her_ hatred attempting to destroy their reality, their bond, their _structure_ was still in tact. Something so deep and beautiful, so rich in spirit and pure in life, didn't require physical representation; the bite mark was merely a symbol for the true root of their love, a love that had woven itself deep into the catacombs of their own hearts, blooming their connection into an indescribable attraction that evolved without the need for physical interaction to express itself (not to say they abstained from physicality, quite the opposite really).

Licks and nibbles ascended over her from his lips, eventually trailing their way from her tender collarbone, toward her now pink cheeks; colored from embarrassment, moisture and the heat of their life. She once made the mistake of referring to their "lives" but quickly gave up the habit after the hanyou, her hanyou reminded her exactly what their love was: _forever_. And with that forever, entailed that their lives would not be separate, they would be joined by their love; not even the rain, sullied by _her_ tears, could separate their lives into two again. Inuyasha's fangs nipped at her lower lip before moving her toward him, a mere inch (if even) away from the pink lips she was sure to receive. His amber eyes searched her own, looking for any doubt in them, any distress or thought that might infringe on their happiness. Glancing downward, he caught sight of her lips, contorted into a content smile, reaffirming his faith of her happiness and longing, immediately allowing to him to set forth words he promised to say for the rest of his life.

"I love you too Kagome."

Not a moment after, even with _her _cries and pleading to stop, their smiles joined into a passionate and loving kiss.

Only then did the rain stop.

* * *

End Notes: I hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
